The Only Exception
by RaphSai03
Summary: Raphael has always loved April, but he holds back his feelings towards her. He knows that she could never feel the same way about him. But is he wrong? Is there a chance for romance between the red banded turtle and the yellow coated girl? TMNT 2014 verse. Previously titled, Held Back
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy and review!**

I watch April as she applies her makeup. She looks at the mirror with 100% concentration as she uses the small pencil to create a thin, black wing. Her bright green eyes are wide and shinning. She's wearing a long black dress and her chocolate brown hair has been curled. A few strands have been pinned tot he back of her head with a a silver butterfly pin.

She looks beautiful. But of course, she always has.

I watch her in daze. How could someone so beautiful be single? Does she like someone who possibly doesn't like her back? If that's the case, then the lucky man who has won her heart is a complete asshole. Anyone who doesn't recognize her beauty deserves a beat down.

Her appearance isn't the only thing that is beautiful. Her personality is, too.

She's so kind. She always has a smile on her face. She forces a smile onto my face.

And I think it's kind of scary actually, to find someone who so effortlessly can make you smile, even when you have as much anger as I do. Even when you try your absolute hardest to fight that smile.

"What are you doin' down here?" I ask her rudely. I couldn't stand the silence between us, so I broke it. And, me being bad at being nice, broke it with a rude question.

April jumps from being startled. "Oh my god! Raphael! You scared the hell outta me!" She takes a second to reassemble herself and I try my hardest to hold back a smirk. "Um, the pipes broke at my apartment building and Leonardo said I could come down here." Oh so now Leo's talkin' to her?

"So, what's up with ball gown, Cinderella?" I ask her, referring to the dress.

"I'm going to a business dinner. It's not for another hour and a half but I didn't know how long it'd take me to get ready." April explains. I nod in understanding. "So.. What do you think?" She spins in a circle.

Her dress has to sleeves and it dips down in the back. Her curls fly as she twirls. Her eyes shine.

She stops again, looking up at me with her magnificent smile.

I think you look beautiful, I want to say. You're going to make a man very happy one day, I want to say. I wish I was that man, I want to say. Will you be mine, I want to say.

I love you, I want to say.

"Not bad." I say. I hold back my feelings towards her.

She tilts her head to the right, looking up at me with a half smile. Her look explains that she is trying to figure something out. That she is trying to read me. I put on a strait face, eager to keep my emotions to myself.

"Do you wanna go hang out?" The question startles me and I take a step back.

"Where at?" Obviously I can't go anywhere, considering the fact that I'm a mutant turtle.

"On the roof tops. Just for a little while until I have to go to the dinner-party." April looks up at me with a wanting for fun.

"Fine. Let's go." I swear, if anyone else would've asked me, I would've turned them down in a snap. But I can't do that to April.

She grabs her small hand bag and then..

My hand.

She laces her fingers with mine and drags me through the tunnels of the sewer.

My heart races as we walk together, my head swarming with millions of questions.

Why is she holding me hand? Why did she ask me to come to the roof tops with her? What are we going to do? Does she have something planned? Does she like me? Does she love me? Do I warm her heart like she warms mine?

No. She doesn't like me. I'm a monster. I'm hideous.

Why would she like me when she could have Vern? Or Mikey?

Answer: _She wouldn't_.

I look down at her. Her eyes are focused on the path ahead. I bite my tooth pick, trying to hold back the words my mouth begs to say.

I love you, April.

We approach a manhole cover and she lets go of my hand, pushing the cover out of its hole. We both climb up the ladder, her in front of me.

She gives me her hand, offering to help me up. I take it without a moment of hesitation.

My grip on her hand is firm, even after I am up on my feet.

My free hand wanders up to April's cheek, caressing it.

I curse myself for my actions. Now she's gonna think I'm weird. And she's gonna wanna leave.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

But she doesn't.

She leans her face into my hand. She looks up at me with wide, unreadable, green eyes. I look right back down at her.

She's beautiful.

She's stunning.

Her voice is alluring.

Her eyes are shining.

I want her to be mine.

I love her.

We are only inches apart.

Our faces are only a short distance apart from each other. My body is bent, here is strait. She stands on the tips of her toes. She rests her arms around my neck. I slip mind down to her thin, skinny waist. And suddenly, her eyes are readable.

They show love.

Does she love me?

Is it possible?

"April.." I begin quietly.

"Shut up and kiss me, Raphael." I smirk down at her and her smart mouth.

"Can do."

I lean into her, my large lips meeting her small ones.

Beautiful.

Our lips move swiftly against each other.

Indescribable.

She tastes as good as she smells.

I won't ever let go.

I lift her up with my strong arms. I hold her bridal style in my arms. Her lips never leave mine.

"Who's back there!" A voice shouts from the other side of the alleyway.

I immediately put April down and we both slip into the shadows. I place a finger to my lips. She rolls her eyes at me.

I smirk.

The silhouette moves, leaving us alone again.

Me and April both look at each other, letting out a laugh.

"Come on, we should go to the rooftops. We'll have more privacy there." April points out.

We scale the fire escape's, leading up to the roof.

April gets to the top first, looking out at the city around us. She stands, on the opposite side of the building. Her back is turned to me.

I smile at her.

I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist from behind.

"So what do you wanna do?" I ask her.

The city around us is beautiful. The street lights are on. The buildings are lit up.

And I'm with April.

"I think I have an idea." She slips out of my grasp and reaches for her small hand bag, which lays on the floor of the cement roof. I watch as she takes out her phone.

"We gonna play bandy crush?" I ask sarcastically.

April chuckles. "No. We're going to dance."

"Dance?" I ask in disbelief.

A song comes on.

The Only Exception. By Paramore.

April approaches me. She places my hands on her waist, hers at my neck.

We move in simple circles, our eyes never leaving each other.

Me and April dance for hours. The same song playing, over and over again. Her eyes melting me, over and over again.

Me Loving her.

Over and over again.

**So what do you think? Should I keep it a one shot or turn it into a story? Please let me know in the reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I have decided to continue the story! Please enjoy and review ;)**

**CHAPTER 2**

I look at the sleeping figure of April O'Neil in my arms. My strong, large body is mostly covered in the thick comforter of her bed. Why am I here? How did I get here? Why in the hell would I let myself sleep with her? She deserves better than me. Yet, she skipped her Business Dinner so she could dance with me in the rain.

So, what does that mean? Does she like me? How? She could have Vern or any other guy in this city. Hell, she could have Mikey! But she chooses me.

Wait, did she? She clearly didn't say that she chose me over the others. Maybe she only invited me to the rooftops as a time passer before her Dinner Party. And the only reason she didn't end up going is because she lost track of time. The only reason she kissed me was because my hands were on her. She must've seen the wanting in my ugly, green eyes. It was a pity kiss. She only slept with me because she felt bad that I was in love with her and she didn't feel the same way back.

Pity this. Pity that. Fucking pity my ass.

How could she do that to me? She showered me in kisses all night because she felt bad about my stupid turtle form. Well I ain't stickin' around so she can fake her emotions. I'm leavin'.

I unwrap my arms from around her body and stand up. I watch her for only a few more seconds. Her breaths are shallow and small. Her thin strapped tank top hugs her tightly, showing off her beautiful body. Every curve and edge is clearly noticeable. Her left arm hangs over the end of the bed, while her right arm rests underneath her pillow. She looks so peaceful. So young. So beautiful. So innocent.

"Shut up. Don't forget what she did to you." I mutter quietly to myself.

I turn to the small table that sits next to where I had been laying. My twin Sai lay there harmlessly. I grab them and slip into my belt. I walk across the room towards April's balcony. I unlock the glass door just as I hear a knock at the door.

My eyes shoot to April, how's eyes flutter open at the sudden noise. She slowly sits up, not noticing me. I stealthily open the glass door and slip outside, leaving the door open a crack.

I press my shell against the brick wall beside the see-through doors. I peer at April through the gigantic windows and see her looking at the empty place next to her, clearly wondering where I am. Her head jerks up, though, when the visitor pounds on the door again. I watch as April stands up quickly and grabs her yellow silk robe, scurrying off towards the door.

I can no longer see April, but I can hear her. I listen intently as April opens the door and let's the unexpected guest in.

"Where were you last night?!" Vern's voice asks angrily. I let out a sigh of annoyance. Right when I thought the morning couldn't get any worse, the city's most annoying cameraman had to show up!

"I was out with a friend and lost track of time. The meeting sounded pretty boring anyway, Vern." April answers calmly.

"One of those turtles? Come on, April. They're mutants. Freaks! You need to stop hanging around them. You're already loosing your humanity." I scowl at Vern's statement.

"Well that makes two of us." April replies bitterly. I smirk.

Vern heaves an exaggerated sigh. "Which one was it? Michelangelo? Leonardo? Please be Donatello?" I roll my eyes. Don and Vern have a couple things in common. One, they're both nerds with no chance in ever finding a girlfriend. And two, they both are great with electronics.

"Raphael." April answers. I imagine that her arms are crossed and that her emerald eyes are glued to her co-worker with annoyance.

"Raphael, course." "Hey! There's nothing wrong with Raphael!" April exclaims on my defense. I look strait ahead in complete shock. Nothing wrong? Tch.

"I beg to differ!" Vern argues. "Well then get out of my apartment!" April yells, kicking him out. A few more angry statements are exchanged, but I block them out.

April.. April just kicked Vern out of her apartment because he was claiming me to be horrible. I am literally beyond shocked.

The apartment door is slammed shut, bringing me out of my thought.

"Raphael? I know you're here somewhere! Vern's gone, it's safe to come out." April calls out gently. Come out, stay here, come out, stay here.. Which should I choose?

Stay here.

My feet force me out of hiding. I open the glass door and walk back into the apartment. April's arms are folded neatly across her chest as she studies me. I close the door and look down at her. "What you said true?" April only nods. I look down at my large feet. "Mind answering a couple questions, then?" I ask, looking up at her. As an answer, April once again nods and motions for me to follow her into the kitchen. I watch as she prepares two cups of coffee, me standing awkwardly in the doorway.

April sets our mugs down on the table and sits down. I sit next to her.

The table is made of dark brown wood and the chairs are high. There's a bouquet of orange and yellow flowers in the center, which Mikey had given April as a gift. Small rocks sit neatly at the bottom of the flower filled vase.

"What happened last night?" I ask, getting right to the point.

April smirks at me. "We kissed and danced in the rain until midnight and the came back here and went to bed." _Shit I was hoping it was all a dream._

"Why did you let me sleep with you?" April looks down at the freshly brewed coffee she has cupped between her hands.

"Because I like you." I look at her in shock. Her face is bright red as she looks me in the eyes. I gulp. Did she seriously just say that she likes me?

"Why me? Why me when you could have Mikey or Vern?" I ask with confusion.

April grins at me. I frown. "Because Mikey isn't serious enough and Vern is too serious. But you... you're exactly what I've always dreamed of when I was a kid." She admits. I snort in disagreement.

"And what's that?"

"Someone daring, wild, fearless. Someone who would rush to protect me no matter what. Someone who isn't afraid to speak their mind. And that's you." April answers simply. I look down at my own coffee. Steam rises slowly out of the heated drink that longs to be drank. I push it forward a bit, finding the thought of food unsettling.

I finally look up, locking eyes with April. Her eyes are filled with a beautiful desire of love and happiness. She.. wants me. For me.

I don't say anything. I only stare at her. I'm too shocked to even think correctly. Let alone speak.

"Raph, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle to you last night. I just couldn't stop thinking about you all day and I kissed you. It was stupid and foolish and I'm regretting it so much right now." April explains helplessly. She looks as if she wants to say more, but I it her off with my own mouth.

Our lips move smoothly against each other, just as they had last night. April doesn't kiss back for a short moment. She just sits there in complete shock. But then I move my hands to her. My right arm wraps securely around her waist, while the other cups the back of her head. My fingers tangle themselves in her luscious Burnett locks.

After she is wrapped perfectly in my arms, she misses me back. Her lips move against mine quick and greedily. Her hands wrap themselves around the tails of my mask.

This is a dream. Must be. I've never been lucky enough to kiss a girl, especially one this beautiful and amazing as April. Why hasn't she pulled away yet? Am I really what she wants? Am I really as amazing as she claims? Most likely not to everyone else, but most certainly to her.

We both pull apart only for air. My heart races and my eyes glue themselves to the wonderful woman in front of me. Her face carries a smile so perfect that I want to put in a case and admire it as a trophy. How is it humanly possible for someone to make you melt just under there glance?

All my life I've recited the same words over and over again, every time I was mad.

_It hurts that I can't be what everyone wants, or what anyone needs. _

_And it hurts that I can't be what I want, what I need. _

_Because I'm not enough. _

_I won't ever be enough. _

_And it hurts, it hurts so damn bad._

But.. now I'm having second thoughts. I mean, maybe, just maybe, I am good enough. At least for April. And if I'm not.. then I'll change myself until I am good enough. I want to be perfect. For her.

For us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I just wanted to let you guys know that I have no clue as to where this story is going. I figured it would stay a one-shot. So, please, give me your input on what you want to happen in the story! Enjoy and review ;)**

**3**

"Raph! Where have you been? We've been Trying to call you all day!" As soon as I walk into the lair all of my brothers crowd around me, demanding answers.

"I was at Casey's place. We watched a hockey game and fell asleep." I lie. Leonardo looks up at me, almost as if he can see through the lie. "Alright, but next time, let us know." Leonardo walks away and into the dojo.

Donatello and Michelangelo are still watching me warily. Mikey seems to loose interest, because he walks away with a shrug on his shoulders. I watch as our youngest brother walks away, but I can feel Don's eyes on me. "What dya want?" I ask, turning my attention to him.

"I think your lying." Donatello states, pushing his glasses up against his snout.

I snort at his theory. "Well, then where do you think I was?"

"With April." I frown as he cracks the code. "How'd ya know?"

"It was quite easy, actually. Both you and April left each other at the same time and neither of you were answering your phones. My only question is, what were you two doing?" I glare at my genius of a brother. "Somethin' that ain't your business." I walk towards my room, making sure to stomp my feet.

"You should at least tell Mikey." I clench my hands into fists at this statement.

What is going on between me and April is between me and April. Not, me April and Mikey.

I keep walking until I'm in my room, and I shut and lock the door behind me.

**APRIL POV**

"Go away, Vern." I instruct with impatience. For the past two days Vern has done nothing but pester me about Raphael. He doesn't even know what happened the other night, yet he is acting as if it's the end of the world.

"Why? Why him? Why would you skip the business dinner to hang out with him? We were gonna have so much fun together!" I roll my eyes at my cameraman. "Just drop it, Vern, okay?"

"Just answer this question, why him and not me?" I stare at Vern as if he wee insane. Is he really asking me this question? Why? I know he likes me, but he should know by now that I don't feel the same way towards him.

"Me and Raphael are just friends, Vern. There's nothing to be jealous of." I place a hand on his arm for reassurance and he sighs. "Fine." I watch my co-worker as he walks off to talk to someone else.

I look around and realize that I am now alone on the stage. I look down at my watch for the time. 4:25. I was supposed to be able to leave an hour ago but one of the main reporters was gone for the day so I had to fill in for him. Finally, I can go home.

I start walking towards the exit door, eager to get home so I can relax and eat some dinner. Just as I reached out for the handle, I felt my phone start vibrating in my pants pocket. I put my bag down on the ground and grab my phone out of my pocket. A grin forms on my face as I read the caller's name. Raphael.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I ask. "Not much, just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

I can feel my eyes lighting up at the thought of seeing Raphael again. It's only been two days but it feels eternity. "Of course. I'm leaving the station right now, I'll be at your place in about 30 minutes." I move my phone from my left ear to my right, listening intently to Raph.

"Actually, can we hang at your place? My family still doesn't know about us. Well, except for Don. He sorta cracked the code." I can sense a scowl on his face. "You need to tell them."

"Why? If Mikey finds out.." Raphael trials off. "Yeah, I know that Mike won't be very happy about it but he'll learn to deal with it. They're your family, Raph, they'll understand." I reassure him. I hear him sigh into the speaker. "Alright. I'll tell 'em tomorrow. I'll be at your place in 30 minutes." "Kay, see you soon." I turn off my phone and place it back into my back pocket.

**RAPH POV**

When I get to April's place, the apartment is empty and April is nowhere to be seen. "April?" I call out. I wander around the dark apartment, searching for any sound of life.

After checking all of the rooms, I send April a text. After waiting ten minutes and reviving not a single text, I decide to call.

I dial her number and listen to her phone ring. And ring. And ring.

April said she'd meet me here twenty minutes ago. But she isn't here and isn't answering her phone. Where is she?

Why is it that my happiness never lasts? I am the last to receive and first to loose.


End file.
